


Keeping Secrets

by thatnerdemilyj



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Weddings, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: He knew he should be focusing on the grooms that were committing their lives to one another at the front of the room, but his mind kept wandering to his red velvet jacket and his perfectly bundled hair.





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lorenzo and Andrew having already met/been secretly dating before the wedding, but Andrew saw Lorenzo dancing, and considered the reason they were both there in the first place and figured 'what the hell' and went over to give Lorenzo the choice to make them public!

Andrew tried his best to keep his eyes away from the beautiful man across the aisle. He knew he should be focusing on the grooms that were committing their lives to one another at the front of the room, but his mind kept wandering to his red velvet jacket and his perfectly bundled hair. Andrew had seen him arrive for the wedding but kept his distance, opting instead to take his seat a little early. The ceremony went by quickly and beautifully and Andrew waited for the crowd to clear before making his way to the reception room.

When “What a Wonderful World” started playing and the grooms danced closely and intimately, Andrew maneuvered himself behind the man. He could smell the old fashioned cologne wafting off of him and smiled widely when the man wiped a subtle tear away from his cheek. Andrew held his hand out to touch the man’s shoulder but hesitated once he realized how many people surrounded them.

The first dance was a beautiful moment, but Andrew was happy once the music got faster and the champagne was flowing. He had made his way around to say hello to all the guests. There were shadowhunters and downworlders alike and Andrew couldn’t believe his eyes. There was a vampire dancing with a shadowhunter, a seelie twirling a mundane, and off in the distance, a warlock child dancing with the man Andrew couldn’t keep his eyes off of all night. In a moment of quick decision, Andrew walked over just in time to hear the man speak to the small child.

“Look at you! You have got some moves,” he said, causing a small giggle from the child. Andrew took the opportunity to step in, clearing his throat before leaning into the man’s eye line.

“She’s not the only one who’s got some moves,” Andrew said causing the man’s eyebrows to raise in surprise. He quickly regained his composure, smirking softly as he looked at Andrew.

“A shadowhunter complimenting a warlock?” The man questioned. Andrew nodded slightly before holding his hand out.

“Andrew Underhill.” Without losing eye contact, Andrew gripped his hand tightly. His other hand reached out to cup both of their hands in his.

“Lorenzo Rey,” he responded, gripping even tighter. Andrew smiled brightly, pulling Lorenzo closer.

“Want to show me your moves, Lorenzo?” Lorenzo smiled widely at him, nodding his head. Andrew pulled him out to the dance floor, extremely aware of the eyes on them. He pulled Lorenzo close, their hands laced as the upbeat music slowed to a soft ballad. Andrew went to move away but Lorenzo pulled him closer. Andrew’s eyes widened in surprise as he rested his hand on Lorenzo’s shoulder. Lorenzo gripped Andrew’s other hand in his and winked.

Andrew was about to speak but before he could get the words out, Lorenzo’s lips were on his. Andrew gasped softly, the hand on Lorenzo’s shoulder moving to the back of his neck. He felt Lorenzo’s tongue brush across his bottom lip and couldn’t stop the smile from forming. He pulled away just enough so that their foreheads could rest together. He glanced around, suddenly remembering where they were and the first thing he saw was Alec and Magnus’ jaws dropping.

“So, what the _fuck_?” Alec said exasperated. Magnus laughed loudly, one hand resting on Alec’s shoulder and the other clutching his own stomach. “Did you _know_ about this?” Alec accused, glancing at Magnus. Magnus shook his head, another laugh escaping his lips. Alec’s eyes darted back to the couple now holding hands and standing side by side.

“Surprise?” Andrew joked, holding up his and Lorenzo’s hands and placing a kiss on their fists.

“You just had to one up me on my own wedding day, didn’t you, Lorenzo?” Magnus said, pulling Alec in for a hug and moving softly to the music. Lorenzo rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s waist and mimicking the other couples movements. They danced next to each other, both caught in their lovers. Andrew chanced a look at Alec who shook his head, rolled his eyes, and smiled. That was all the okay Andrew needed to pull Lorenzo even closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have fun reading this. Also, Alec's Matt was showing and I apologize.  
> Feel free to scream at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/), leave kudos if you like it and comments make me smile.  
> 


End file.
